


And You Have to Use Capital Letters

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui Juice gives a person a whole new outlook on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Have to Use Capital Letters

**Author's Note:**

> [pot_challenge](http://pot-challenge.livejournal.com/) week 9 - liquid substance

Inui Juice gives a person a whole new outlook on life. Seriously! I mean, we're all terrified of it. Except Fujiko, but I don't think he really counts anyways. I still can't figure out if he really likes the stuff or just has a really good poker face. Plenty of practice with that scary smile. Well, it's not always scary, except when he did that mean joke with the mask. Where was I again?

Oh, Inui Juice. And you have to say it with capital letters. If it can make Tezuka twitch it deserves capital letters. I can't even do that. Not even when I kind-of tried to glomp him back in second year and stopped halfway because he was giving me this evil look that came close to matching some of Fuji's. Like when that demon-kid from Rikkai injured Fudomine's Tachibana-san. Scary.

Negative reinforcement? Isn't that what scientists call stuff like that? I can definitely say I'd rather have Oishi's positive reinforcement, but I'll still run faster to get away from Inui Juice. Is that bad of me? I don't think so; I'm sure Oishi would say the same. Actually, I know he would. He's cute when he's trying to hide from it but not look like he's trying to hide.

I think I would have died laughing when Ochibi-chan had to drink it the first time. Except, I was already half-dead from drinking it already. Ugh. I knew he couldn't get everything right on the first try. He still gets this terrified look if I mention it, and then pulls his cap down.

We all know Inui does it on purpose. He must spend hours in front of the mirror perfecting the angle of his glasses to make that sparkle. Actually, now that I think about it, he probably doesn't. I'm sure he can calculate the angle of available light and the curvature of the glass and nine million other things faster than I can blink.

I guess we just have to live with it. Hopefully not for the entire rest of hour lives, but I know one day when I'm forty or something I'm going to see a twinkle around the corner and start running out of habit. And I'll look beside me and see Oishi running just as fast.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/10454.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/5196.html)  
> 


End file.
